


Angeles

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Single!Misha, Smut, misha has nice hands, single!you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Misha spend some erotic time together in a hotel room in L.A. Just smut, rough unprotected sex, Y/N-Insert and lots of Misha Collins.</p><p>(We’re going to pretend for all intents and purposes that Misha isn’t married in this fic, because that would be weird.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way meant to insult or harm the Collins family in any way. I just thought I'd contribute to the pool of Misha/You porn, and this isn't meant to infringe on anybody's rights. I do not own Misha Collins, or any of the other characters I write.

Misha rolls his hips down against you in the moist, grinding heat of the hotel room in L.A.  
  
It’s hot outside and you’re both sweaty and fired up. Your lover’s toned, tan body glows with the familiar emotion you have yet to name - the sweet apprehension of being able to make love on a quiet, summer afternoon. The sun hits his glistening, sinewy back and shoulders, a gold halo glimmering against him as he nuzzles along your neck. He presses his face into your shoulder, his breath hot and moist on your skin.  
  
Misha moans softly and his hands grope down your body, squeezing your hips and stroking low on your belly. His fingers are warm and affectionate. He’s gentle with you. Misha kisses a path down your throat as you lean your head back against the soft pillows, and he nibbles at your skin. His torso slides against yours, heated and muscular, where your chest is rounded and soft. His crystalline blue eyes peek up at you from behind his lashes as he smooches down to your breast.  
  
“Misha…” you sigh.  
  
He doesn’t speak yet. He just smirks and kisses the tender swell of your breast, his upper lip catching on the peaked nipple that crowns it. You shut your eyes as Misha sucks lovingly, squeezing your other breast with his free hand, watching it give under his grip. You reach up and rake your fingers through his damp hair, his locks carding through your fingers in silky strands. Then, he moves up to kiss you full on the mouth. His lips are full and soft against yours, and he moves with expertise in the practice of sex. He warms you up before he gets to the good part.  
  
You buck your hips against him, your pussy soaked and he’s rock-hard when you grind onto his cock. His breath hitches in your ear, when he feels the silky folds rub against him. Misha’s hand fondles its way down your chest, sliding slowly down velvety skin all the way to the thatch of curls around your pussy. A long finger delves deep, just feeling the wetness inside.  
  
“Mmm… I wonder-” he kisses you, “-what this is going to feel like on my tongue.”  
  
“Misha, c’mon - please.” you whisper. You want him inside you, now.  
  
He raises his eyebrows at you.  
  
Misha’s hand leaves your body, and he touches himself. You glance down to watch, when you feel him rubbing the head of his dick against your clit, and you throw your head back. You squirm on the sheets and your fingernails rake flushed nail-trails all over his shoulders. Misha quirks that not-quite a smile again, and nips playfully at your lips while he teases you.  
  
He swaps his cock for his hand, fingering your sweet spots and he sinks a needy bite into your shoulder, moaning out loud. He’s grinding on your clit, over and over - wet swipes across the sensitive bud, his hand and fingers working, rubbing, till his palm is slick with your arousal and your clit is flushed and taut. Misha pulls back, his eyes dark and skin blushing deep.  
  
“(Y/N)… fuck.” he groans, stealing your mouth in a wet, demanding kiss. He licks at your lips until you get the idea and open up for him, and then his tongue is pushing into your mouth, and his taste is all around you.  
  
Sights, smells, all of it, Misha’s there. In another moment, he’s tongue-fucking your mouth and your jaw hangs slack on its hinges, open for his needs. Misha sucks your lips hard and nips at them until they’re numb and flushed, his tongue swiping across your teeth and rolling over your tongue. He’s determined to taste every inch of your mouth, memorize it, before he fucks you seven ways to Sunday.  
  
_“Misha…”_ you gasp again, in-between frantic kisses, now. He’s grabbing your face and smooching your mouth like he wants to drown you in himself. “Misha, if you don’t hurry up, so help me--”  
  
“Alright - okay. I was getting there.” he laughs, cupping your face and staring. His piercing turquoise eyes penetrate yours, now mere thin ocean rings around pools of pitch-black.  
  
You spread your legs like an invitation for him to debauch you, and he smiles, accepting it willingly. Your hands slide down his dewy back and grope his ass, cupping the full swell and digging in your nails playfully. He lines up with you, and you feel the fat head of his dick against your entrance just before he pushes in.  
  
Your head tips back, eyes squeezed shut. He’s prying you open from the inside out, forcing your tight walls to make room for his cock. His strong hands hold your hips, his brow knitted in concentration as he slowly breaches your thin barrier. Misha’s soon enveloped in your quivering, drenched heat, and your breasts are heaving because - fuck, he’s hung pretty damn good. Misha laughs softly, watching your face tense in pleasure when he fills you to the hilt and keeps this thumb busy at your clit, rubbing in little circles.  
  
“Misha - oh, fuck…” you moan out loud. Misha bites his lip and his jaw tenses like he wants to respond, but he never does. “C’mere. Come on.”  
  
You drape your arms around his neck, watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he slowly withdraws, then pushes back in.  
  
He’s fucking long and blood-fattened, stretching your sheath to accommodate his thick cock. Misha’s always careful with your body - he never wants to leave marks you won’t love in the mornings after. But he rests his forehead against yours, and keeps his piercing eye contact as he fucks deeper.  
  
You whimper, and tremble around his dick, making Misha purr in arousal. He likes it when you clench hard. His cock is slowly pulling out almost completely, then pushing back in, each stroke harder than the last. He’s measured and precise, learning every inch of your body with his hands and eyes. His hands… God, his hands. They’re gliding over your breasts and ghosting over your hard nipples, then down to caress your arms as he gently pins them to the bed.  
  
His hips punch forward a bit faster, and your breath stutters when he kicks into gear.  
  
Misha’s strong and dominant in the way his eyes stare endlessly at yours, his breath coming in hot pants onto your mouth as he shoves in again.  
  
“(Y/N)… shit, you’re fucking tight.” he curses, right when you clench again. “Will you let me in or what?”  
  
You chuckle breathlessly, trying to spread your quivering legs further for him, and then he’s slamming into you harder. Your nails scrape up his back, clawing his shoulders, catching on his velvety flesh and scratching red marks into it. Your eyes are glazing over as you rock in motion with him, feeling stuffed full and penetrated in more ways than one.  
  
His hands tighten around your wrists, pressing them against the mattress. He’s bucking his hips hard into your soaked, taut pussy, when you cry out - he jabs hard at your G-spot. Misha quickly repeats the motion, and you feel a hot sensation in your groin. He does it again and again, making you arch and quiver all over, and gasp his name.  
  
“Misha… _Misha - Misha--_ oh, shit!” you groan, wrapping your legs around him and you’re suddenly so aware of his body.  
  
His muscles bunch and release as he shoves in, then withdraws. The sinew in his arms and thighs clench, holding him up as he drives in over and over again, kicking up the tempo to a fast, deep fucking.  
  
Your thighs are slick with the evidence of your arousal, and the sheets beneath your hips are soaked. Misha is grunting on each thrust, the slick slapside of skin the best feeling and sound in the world. His deep blue eyes absorb your attention, unwavering in their gaze as he watches your face. He groans your name, bucking his hips hard and fast, spearing you on his cock until it’s so hard you’re convinced he’s bruising you inside.  
  
_“Misha!”_ you cry out, and he blinks - he slows down.  
  
His eyes go even darker, if possible. Your mouth hangs open in a wide ‘O’ shape, eyes scrunched shut as he starts taking you even rougher than before. He knows you like it this way - wet, deep, and possessive all around. Your hands fist in the sheets, you thrash on his cock, and Misha makes you cry out as he fucks so deep inside you that he slams right against your G-spot.  
  
“Misha, goddammit! Ohh, _shit…”_ you swear, arching hard and pushing down for more. Misha leans down and growls as he bites into your throat and starts sucking a bruise there. His teeth are sharp and they leave red indentations in your skin.  
  
“Mmmhh… _shit, (Y/N).”_ he groans, still watching your face, even as his eyes threaten to slide shut. The heat of your growing ecstasy is getting to him. “I want to fuck you ‘til you’re… shaking, and the neighbors know my name.”  
  
You keen hard, tossing your head back like a wild animal and exclaim your pleasure every time he strikes your G-spot. If Misha wants you to say his name nice and loud, then fuck, you’d be damned if you didn’t. Misha grabs a handful of your hair, fisting it and yanking it back so he can lick a long, wet stripe up your throat. He’s slamming into you, rough and dirty for what seems like forever - he thumps against you, your tits bouncing with the wet heaves of sex.  
  
You can’t get enough of him spearing you on his thick, leaking cock, but you start to tremble - inside and out.  
  
Your hands lose coordination, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders. You’re heaving in dry gulps of air, but you can feel your orgasm coming in a wave of stars, and it approaches faster, the more Misha pounds into you. He’s panting, dripping sweat and fucking hard. You can feel precome spurting inside you, and your legs are shaking.  
  
“Misha - fuck, please baby…” you’re practically begging.  
  
You know it’s a pitiful move, but he can’t ignore your desperation.  
  
Your pussy’s fucked out and raw from his roughness, and you want to come with him inside you, and this is all going so fast you’re seeing colors blend.  
  
“(Y/N)… (Y/N), Jesus, _(Y/N)…”_ Misha moans, panting hard into your neck just when his fucking starts to lose rhythm.  
  
His moves become jagged and driven by a need to get there, his hips begin to stutter on each fervent thrust. Misha gasps into your ear when he feels you pulsing around him. Your bodies are grinding and sliding, and he’s just trying to last long enough for you to come.  
  
The bed is heaving with the man’s movements, the headboard is clacking against the wall by the time you can barely take any more. Misha bucks his hips again and again, until your body seizes up and your thighs tremble - You feel yourself come.  
  
Your heart soars, your vision whites out and little lights flicker, and your body spasms hard, writhing on his cock and coming so hard you thrash and cry his name. He strikes your G-spot more, fucking you through your orgasm until tears kiss down your cheeks and you’re gushing around his dick.  
  
Misha tries to come second, but in the heat of your pussy spasming and clenching down around him so tightly, he groans and bucks his hips. Misha comes buried deep inside you - a thick, creamy splurge filling you up in a pearly-white geyser, his hips pulsing as he shudders and gasps out your name.  
  
He’s still coming down from his climax and quivering, by the time you’re lying spent and fucked on the bed, spread-eagled and soaked.  
  
Misha’s breath is hot and wet on your neck as he buries his face in your shoulder and breathes in your perfume, the scent of your raspberry shampoo. A fistful of your hair is still clenched hard in his hand, but he slowly releases it, the same way the muscles in his body slowly go lax on top of you.  
  
He murmurs something about you being so soft and pretty, but you can barely hear it. You head’s still ringing from the orgasm, and your body’s wracked sore. Misha licks his lips and peppers kisses all over your chest, smooching your breasts and above your heart, your collarbone, your neck. He gently eases himself out, Misha’s hot and sticky release coating your thighs and pussy in a warm film.  
  
The sheets are soaked. His breath hitches as he pulls out, collapsing beside you in bed and turning his head to give you a sleepy, catlike grin.  
  
“(Y/N)…” he whispers, teasing. “(Y/N)… God, you’re gorgeous.”  
  
“You say that to everyone?” you ask, smiling back. You wiggle your lower half experimentally, and your pussy’s virtually numb. You look down and see a thick coat of sticky whiteness dripping from your taut silky folds.  
  
Misha shakes his head slowly.  
  
“Mmm… you’re lovely.” he says, and it sounds earnest - if a little slurred. “I’d really like it, if we could spend more time together. Y’know, out of the bedroom.”  
  
You smile. “I’d love that.”  
  
Misha pulls your body close and the two of you cuddle together, all sticky and wet, just dog-tired. He kisses your dewy forehead and chuckles softly as his hand dips below the sheets to touch the remnants of his handiwork.  
  
You swat him playfully and return the chuckle, though it feels good when he touches you afterward. His fingers do miracles. Misha sighs heavily and the two of you relax in eachother’s arms, sinking into the rumpled bedsheets and the soft hotel mattress.  
  
Misha glances at you, his blue eyes dark with mischief.  
  
“Do you think the neighbors heard you?” he asks.  
  
“I’m sure they did, Misha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sweeties :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed (this is my first Misha/You fic, or any real-person fic, so please be gentle.) <3


End file.
